Bars, pubs, restaurants and other establishments, locations and events where bottled beer is served often require bartenders and waiters to work at a fast pace, particularly during times when large quantities of bottled beer are sold. There are often a large number of empty bottles which have to be handled. Other locations where bottles may need to be collected include recycling depots and personal residences.
Typically, the handling of the empty bottles comprises the steps of: emptying liquid remaining in the bottles, for example, into a sink; collecting the bottles in containers—usually cardboard boxes the beer bottles have been delivered therein—containing, for example, 24 bottles; carrying the containers with the empty bottles to a storage location; and storing the containers. It is well-known that the handling of empty beer bottles is a tedious, time-consuming and potentially hazardous task, in particular, at peak times. For example, emptying liquid remaining in each bottle into the sink is a time-consuming process, as is properly disposing of each bottle into the cardboard box. Frequently, when done at a fast pace, bottles are broken resulting in shattered glass pieces being spilled over the work area. Furthermore, when liquid remaining in the bottles is not properly emptied, liquid may be spilled into the cardboard boxes, thus weakening the same and posing the risk of rupturing during handling/carrying.